plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Botanical Gardens
Botanical Gardens is an addition to the No-Brainer DLC. It is a Gardens and Graveyards map. Description The great Tunnel king chomper is about to awaken from hibernation, but the zombies seek to vanquish him before he can wake up. Can the plants protect him. Layout A glass greenhouse on a swampy marsh forming a giant C with different tunnels and five biome segments full of larger rooms and towers to protect the precious Tunnel King Chomper who resides in a tower on the right end of the structure overlooking a courtyard in the middle. Map Sections The Entrance The objective at the entrance right in front of a gate on the edge of the marsh. On either side, there is swampy water that will vanquish players making them unrevivable. Both sides have plenty of cover. The zombies have jagged rocks and brush they can alternate between and even a few trees they can climb for a sniping position. meanwhile, the plants have reinforced wallnut bastions for cover and a climbable snipers tower. after the ara is capture, the door will open leading to three separate hallways. The portal is either to the right or to the left, but it is hidden in brush. Green biome All three hallways lead to a checkpoint known as the green habitat. The hallway in the middle climbs up onto a balcony that can be used as a sniping position, but the left and right hallways split leading to both the green habitat and supply closets. However, they enter on separate sides. The objective is in the middle of this habitat on top of a small waterfall pouring into a very small lake in the middle. The habitat itself has dozens of exotic trees and vines you can use for cover. Capturing this area leads to a door on the other side being opened into two larger hallways. The portal is inside one of the two supply closets. Ice biome The two hallways run parallel to each other each with ramparts and a secret sewer passage near the entrance. The hallways go straight to the next checkpoint, but the sewer connects and goes up through drainage to an ice cave that runs near the back of the ice habitat. The objective is once again in the middle of the habitat. This time, there is a frozen over lake in the middle, but other than that, the middle is hilly and with little cover. However, the edges of the biome have jagged ice spikes that can be used as cover and there are two mounds near one side of the habitat. Both have caves and snow forts at the top, but one has the sewer tunnel and a staircase inside that leads it to the top while the other has a staircase that spirals around to the top. Capturing this area leads you through a hole to your next objective. The portal is right before the drainage pipe. Training station Outside the hole is a wide open tree house style boot camp training course. This area is surrounded by walls of the complex and water on the end. There are wooden climbing fences and trees for cover, all over the place, but there are two trees in particular that are important. The objective is just in front of one of them where players can go inside the tree and climb a spiral staircase to the top where they can go across three branches to separate bastions. Two are even, but one climbs outwards and up farther. The other tree is taller than the first and can be found on the outskirts of the map where you climb a spiral no-railing staircase around the tree into a tree house. After capturing this area, there is another hole leading back into the facility. The portal is found on either side of the map hidden either in a shed, or behind wooden walls. Fire biome Going back inside immediately takes you to the fire biome which has rising and falling lava, as well as jagged terrain, but mainly multiple elevations. Lava rises and falls, so players need to avoid the lower levels. The objective in the center and is safe from the lava tides. There are four rocks on the outside of the map each with their own staircases in the back and stone bastions at the top. Completing the goal opens a door to the hallway to a tower of the Tunnel King. The teleporter is on top of one of the rocks. Tower of the Tunnel King The final area you go to, you go through a short hallway and climb up a short spiral staircase to a floor with a glass orb shaped wall/ceiling. The terrain here is much like the first green biome except it has a more open meow in the middle with the Tunnel King Chomper, a silver and gold chomper with a giant crown on his head, resting peacefully in the center. On a wide stretch between two small lakes. The area has two rocks and out flowing waterfalls. But outside the center of the map, there is a dense jungle with tons of trees and plants to hide between. Chomper also occasionally grow here to help protect the Tunnel King Chomper. End objective Deplete all the Tunnel King Chomper's health before it wakes up which is displayed by a health bar on the screen. If the zombies succeed, there is a cutscene to where the chomper fall over after struggling to get up. If the plants succeed, it gleefully wakes up and runs in a circle before burrowing presumably to eat zombies. Game mode This map is only playable on Gardens and Graveyards. Category:Maps